


On My Own

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, And even then it would probably end up being steter and sterek, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There is a very low chance this will get continued, Werecat Stiles, abandoned, might make up with random one shots until author gets her ass in gear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically, Derek is the sole werewolf in Beacon Hills and just wants his territory to not need defending all the damn time. Stiles is a werecat on the run who came to Beacon Hills seeking sanctuary because he heard rumors of a Hale alpha returning. Even with no pack he decides to follow Derek home. Derek is not happy about this development. but then again, he isn't really happy about much these days. Snark ensues.</p><p> </p><p>(This is the first prompt I've ever posted and therefore the first summary so mercy please. And most definitely my first Sterek piece. constructive criticism is most welcome but please don't be rude)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> First off, disclaimers: don't own teen wolf bla bla bla. you know the gist.
> 
> Again, first fic ever so please be gentle with the comments.
> 
> Also, this fic was originally for a school prompt that I never actually turned in. Point is that the main characters were originally a boy and a girl so if i missed any pronouns or names in the work TELL ME and I will fix it as soon as I can. I literally just went through it all and basically rewrote it for sterek. I had those two in mind when i was originally writing this anyway. 
> 
> NOTIFICATION!...okay, sooooo i'm really sorry it's taken so long for the second chapter. i've got some of it written but nowhere near enough to post. Honestly, i wanted to finish the chapter in a week but that obviously didn't happen. i'm still working on it but im not sure when i will finish chapter 2. things should pick up more once my summer break starts and im not so dead tired all the time. please forgive me because god knows i'm not
> 
> Apparently I don't have Word on my laptop so yeah I have no idea when chp 2 is getting finished 
> 
> Finally, this was based of the song On My Own by Ashes Remain or at least a part of it. Which was actually the prompt I received from my teacher

With a final slash to its throat the gorgon falls to the ground. The man fell to his knees exhausted. He closes his eyes and shifts back to human form. The danger has passed and now he just wants to go home, maybe sleep for the next week. For months, the gorgons have been praying Beacon Hills and the man was finally able to track them down to the cave they made their home deep in the preserve. Unfortunately, before he can return home he has to clean up the remains. It wouldn’t do to have the local law enforcement find evidence of the werewolf’s prey. They’ve had to deal with too many cases that they would never solve recently. All kinds of supernatural creatures have been finding their way to his town and he can’t figure out what could possibly be leading them here. It doesn’t help that none of them are friendly. Just once he’d like the monster of the week to honest to god just want to live a relatively peaceful life instead of adding to their “collection”.

Slowly, the man rises to his feet and starts to dispose of the bodies. Two hours later, and the only thing left behind to even suggest anything happened was the green blood all over the cave and the blood-caked tattered remains of the man’s appearance. There’s nothing to be done about the cave but there is a small lake nearby. Taking in his state he limps his way towards it. He can at least wash out the stray bits of gorgon and his own blood. Any injuries would have all healed by now.

“You’re gonna have to re-break that”, a voice calls out. The man was so startled he fell on his ass right into the lake. It only went up to his hip but that’s not the important thing right now. What’s important is that a boy just snuck up on him. He should have heard his heartbeat long before he made himself known. He looks up toward the voice right as he jumps down from the tree he was in. Landing on all fours, not unlike a cat. It’s then that a breeze come by, allowing him to get a good sense of what he is. He couldn’t possibly be human and his suspicions are confirmed when he breathes in the smell of cat. “No”, he replies. “No?” he asks, confused. Tilting his head to the side as if he didn’t know what to think of him. “No you won’t re-break your ankle? If you don’t do it you’ll just keep limping and it’ll never heal right.” While he was talking he got so close that he now has to crane his neck up to see his face. “No I’m not dealing with another were right now. I just got rid of the last threat. Either don’t kill anyone or go do it somewhere else”, at this point he is waist deep in the water using the tattered remains of his shirt to wipe off the worst of the damage. His back now turned to the boy who couldn’t help but laugh at his assumptions. “Yeah okay, thanks for the head start. I’ll get right on terrorizing the townsfolk then, he snarked, “but before all that, why don’t you give me your name. I’m Stiles by the way. Don’t worry I just need to lay low somewhere for a while. I was hoping your pack could offer me protection”, his voice became hopeful near the end and maybe even a bit fearful. It’s then the man notices the boy, ’Stiles’, his mind oh so helpfully supplies, has been tense this whole time. Standing on the balls of his feet, ready to run at a moment’s notice. “You’re being hunted”, he faces him, throwing the last of the gunk out of his hair. He walks back to the clearing and continues on into the trees. Stiles quickly stumbles after him. Ironic given his kind’s nature. “You didn’t answer my question”, Stiles reminded him. He looks to him when he catches up and they continue through the woods towards the wolf’s cabin. With a heavy sigh he answers, “Derek, my name is Derek. I’m afraid you’re out of luck. There’s no pack here”. “What are you talking about? You’re a werewolf aren’t you and I just saw you defend you territory which last I checked is the local pack’s job. Meaning there is a pack here and you are a part of it. You could at least get me a conversation with your alpha”, his tone becomes more and more frantic the longer he keeps talking. Derek just stops and glares at him “There is no pack here.”

“So what? You’re on your own?”  
Derek gives him a pointed glare and resumes walking.  
“Hey, hold on” “You mean to tell me you’re a lone wolf. Aren’t lone wolves feral? You don’t act all that feral. Socially constipated sure but not feral” Stiles trails off into silence at another glare. They keep walking or more like Derek heads home and Stiles follows him around wherever he goes.  
“Feral or not you’re my only hope” Stiles whispers.  
“Where are we going anyways?” he asks, ignoring that little slip.  
“I am going home. I don’t particularly care where you’re going.”  
“Rude”, he pouts, “Well like it or not I’m going wherever you go so I suppose that means I’m going home too. That’s weird. Haven’t had a home before or maybe it’s just been a really long time.”  
“Would you shut up” Derek bites out, effectively interrupting Stiles.  
“Rude” he crosses his arms for about two seconds before he bounces back in step with Derek, “I have half a mind to leave, you know.”  
“Nobody’s stopping you. In fact, it’s encouraged” Derek snarks back.  
“Mm, Nah. I never listen to that half anyway. Besides I’m growing a bit attached. These trees are so very nice,” He gives a sideways glance to Derek, “You’re alright too I guess” he remarks with a smirk.  
“What a relief” He replies with possibly the driest, flattest tone Stiles has ever heard.  
“Ha, wolfboy’s got jokes. We just might get along after all.”

They step into a clearing with a decent sized cabin. It’s a bit old, but it’s obviously been well taken care of. Derek walks up the steps of the porch and shuts the front door right in Stiles’ face. 

“Unbelievable” he calls out, arms flailing in order to emphasize just how unbelievable this is “I am unable to believe you right now. That was rude.” Stiles begins to walk about the cabin. There’s a small living room to the left that looks cozy but lacks anything relating to a television, so fail. To the right of the living room is a door that leads to what looks to be the kitchen. This room was much better. All new appliances. Top grade cooking equipment. He didn’t even know what half these knives were for, but he was impressed nonetheless. The pantry is stocked full along with the fridge. “You know, I like my meat as much as the next guy but if we don’t get some fish I am going to go insane” He calls out sticking his head out of the freezer. With nothing left to see here he decides to head back to the entryway. Under the stairs is a small room, more like a large closet really, that had the washer and dryer. Across from that was a locked door. Tempted as he was he decided to wait and just ask about it later. He has some boundaries after all. Other than a back door there is nothing else to see downstairs. 

After one more quick once over Stiles heads up the stairs. There are four doors. The one to the right couldn’t have been anything other than a small closet so he continued down the narrow hall to the left. He could hear soft breathing and a strong heartbeat behind the first door and assumes that to be Derek’s room. Next was a bathroom with two doors including the one he just opened. Must lead to the master bedroom. Across from it was the last door. Stiles curiously walks over and is pleased to find it unlocked. 

Stepping into the room, Stiles finds that it is a second bedroom. A layer of dust covers the otherwise bare room. Filled with nothing but the necessities. There is a queen sized bed against the right wall. A dresser to the left of the door. Stiles walks around the bed and opens the closet door. There’s nothing but some extra sheets and blankets. Satisfied with his exploration, he closes the door and sits down on the bed. The sun’s setting rays making their way to his feet. Stiles lets out a yawn and rids himself of everything but his boxers. Letting out another yawn he burrows himself under the covers and goes to sleep.


End file.
